


Three's A Party

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [24]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, First Time, Food Sex, M/M, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Where Ziall is a couple, and the others know about it. Niall has noticed how Zayn glances at Liam when they're changing for shows and shoots and he gets kind of turned on by the idea, so he suggests to Zaym that they'd invite Liam over one night and seduce him into a hot threesome; which they do, and I imagine Liam being a bit unsure at first but when he realises both of the others are agreeing and eager, his arousal gets the best of him and boom! Hot threesome is born ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's A Party

Ziall is real, has been since they were put in a band together all those years ago. And they didn’t wait long before letting their beloved fans know. Unlike they had initially feared, the management was actually okay with a gay couple in their precious band. More than okay, to be exact. They loved that the girls went head over heels about the fact that two fit guys were madly in love with each other and whenever they promoted ‘Ziall’ in music videos and merchandise, the girls always clamoured to buy them. 

So naturally, they were encouraged to play up their loving, lingering gazes, gentle touches, and short chaste kisses during the concerts and any promo events. And while Niall never let anyone know, he has noticed the way Zayn’s eyes would wander to Liam. 

It’s true that the Wolverhampton native has yummy six-pack, anyone can see that. Zayn always looks at Liam too often whenever One Direction are in the green room, frantically undressing and redressing in different outfits. And it doesn’t help that Lou Teasdale loves to dress them in tight trousers and shirts that cling to their torsos. Anyone other than the Irish blond would have got jealous over his boyfriend looking at other boys that. But Niall hasn’t got his reputation for being carefree for nothing. In truth, he thought that it was . . . . hot. 

Don’t get me wrong, their sex life has been going great. Better than great, massively brilliant. They make love at least once a day—what can I say, shower sex after an hour of hot, sweaty, writhing sex is too good to pass up—but they are constantly looking for ways to make it even better. And the idea of threesome is something Niall has been thinking for a while.

Niall pitches his idea to Zayn and the older boy’s eyes grow darker immediately when upon hearing the words. They end up having passionate, rough sex (they both may have got carried away discussing how they would go about convincing Liam). They almost break their dining table, which they find hilarious. 

On the next free night they have, they invite Liam over in the form of a sleepover/movie night. Ziall are better at acting then they were at the iCarly show, thank god. They have bowls of popcorn ready, cases of beer (and Sprite for Liam because he still claims that his kidneys can’t handle alcohol well), and party-sized bags of crisps. Liam arrives all smiles and hugging a bag of chocolate covered pretzels and a bottle of chocolate drizzle.

“Hey, Liam,” Zayn greets, his voice dipping low and husky.

"H-hey, Zee," Liam stutters, caught off-guard by the seductive tone in Zayn's voice. He must have misheard it.

Niall suddenly comes up behind Liam and embraces him tightly from behind, nuzzling his cheek into the crook of his broad neck. “Mm, you smell good, Li.”

“Thanks?” Liam says uncertainly as his body reacts to Niall’s hot breath fanning over the sensitive patch of skin.

Niall pulls Liam in even more, pressing his crotch into the crevice of Liam’s firm bum cheeks.

Liam squirms to get away; Niall smirks, letting him go. _For now_.

 

They start to movie— _How To Train Your Dragon_ —and immediately, Zayn cuddle into Niall’s arms. They are wrapped in the comfort of each other’s arms and Liam coos in his mind at the adorableness that is Ziall. The adorableness doesn’t last long as Ziall commence their plan.

Niall slips a hand into Zayn’s sweatpants _innocently_ and glides his hand up and down slowly along Zayn's dick. He makes sure that his shoulders bump into Liam’s so that he knows exactly what is going on. 

Liam has to stifle a groan because he can feel his own lower body reacting. He wonders if they’ll notice his own hands disappearing down his jeans. Probably, yeah. A small groan escapes his mouth and Zayn smirks. The tanned boy attaches his lips onto Niall’s, nibbling and tugging from the get-go. Niall tightens his grip around Zayn’s erection and puts his other hand on the back of Zayn’s neck. Zany moans louder than necessary into the blond’s mouth and gropes his arse, making the other emit a gasp. Unable to refrain himself, Liam palms himself outside the rough fabric of his jeans.

Niall tugs Zayn’s sweats down, revealing his tented pants. He tears it off quickly and lowers his head until his mouth is level with the pulsing shaft. He blows hot, moist air around the head and smirks again before licking at the sensitive skin. Niall sucks the wet head into his mouth and licks around the foreskin, pressing the tip of his pointed tongue along the slit. Zayn makes a low keening sound, bucking his hips up and forcing Niall to take in the rest of him. Niall hollows his cheeks and sucks hard, letting the hip hit the back of his throat occasionally. 

Liam feels as though time is frozen, breaths leaving his lungs in short huffs. Fuck, he’s known that Zayn and Niall have a very active sex life but not once has he imagined that they would get it on right in front of him. And yeah, it’s turning him on too much too quickly to be healthy.

Niall shimmies out of his own trousers and pants. He then proceeds to slide in his own two fingers along with Zayn’s cock. Humming, he strokes Zayn using both his talented little mouth and fingers. When his fingers are sopping wet with his own saliva, he slides it down his bum and inserts both fingers, moaning around Zayn’s hard-on. The older boy pants out something that sounds like the beginning of Niall’s name. Spurred on by Zayn’s sensual sounds, Niall pumps his finger in and out of his own entrance faster and faster until his fingers are nearly a blur.

“Hmm, fuck me, Zayn,” Niall moans throatily.

"Anything for you, Ni."

The blond releases Zayn’s cock with a loud wet pop and lowers himself onto the floor and presents his arse, wiggling it purely for show. Zayn positions himself behind and slaps his arse on both cheeks. Niall’s breath hitches in his throat and he pushes back onto Zayn’s hand. Still in a teasing mood, Zayn runs the tip of his length along the crevice on Niall’s arse. Niall isn't having it; he reaches behind him to force the thick dick deep into him.

Rocking back, Niall stares right into Liam’s lust-darkened Bambi eyes and purrs, fucking _purrs_ , "Join us, Leeyum.”

“N-no. I—"

Niall slides himself off Zayn, wincing at the loss of fullness, and grabs the chocolate drizzle. He plucks off Liam’s t-shirt and does the same to his jeans and boxers in record time. Grinning, he squirts the liquid chocolate onto Liam’s hard length and smears it around it with his skillful hand. He then lowers his head to lick off every droplet in a painfully slow pace. 

Liam screws his eyes shut in intense pleasure and throws his head back, unaware of Zayn approaching him. He’s had girls suck him off before but he’ll be damned if his blond-haired mate isn’t the best he ever had. 

When Liam’s shaft has been licked clean, Niall pours a generous amount on his hand and slides it around Liam’s virgin entrance. He parts his fingers, going round the puckered entrance, and meet them up again on the opposite side. Liam shudders and moans. Niall takes that as a cue to slip a finger inside. Liam grimaces but soon begins to rock back as pleasure overtakes the stinging stretch. Holy hell, who would've have known that having a finger up your arse could feel so . . . blissful?

While Niall is entirely focused on stretching out Liam (Liam is begging for more so Niall decides to make him wait a wee more), Zayn re-enters Niall in a quick, powerful thrust. The blond almost screams at the intrusion but re-adjusts quickly. He has a hard time trying to rock back into Zayn's thrusts and still work on fingering Liam.

“F-fuck me, Niall,” Liam pants out.

“What was that, babe?” Niall whispers, his voice gone low and raspy. He chokes out a moan when Zayn jabs into his prostate with practised ease.

"Fuck me, _please_." The words are hardly audible as Niall's fingers curl up to massage Liam's prostate.

"Of course, Leeyum. Anything for you, babe."

Niall flips Liam around onto his stomach and enters him slowly. Liam groans because it hurts and it burns in an oddly pleasing way. Niall can see stars behind his closed eyes because Liam’s virgin arse is so tight that it should be illegal. He starts up a rhythm that has him fucking into Liam and onto Zayn at the same time. He loves bottoming but he loves to top too. He remembers Liam’s leaking cock but chooses to ignore for the time being.

After a few minutes, Zayn assumes that Liam has got used to having a cock up his arse. So, he pulls Niall upright so they can snog sloppily as he really pounds into Niall, which in turn has Niall pounding into Liam. Liam is so lost in all the sensations and he doesn't even notice it when his knees give out. When he does, though, he can't bring himself to care. His dick rubs up against the carpet, and damn, he wants to come so badly.

Liam tries to sneak his hand under himself for some relief but Niall's pale hand shoots out to refrain him.

"Nuh-unghhhh," Niall groans. "We're all gon' come at th' same time, mate."

Liam's eyes snap open at that. "No, no please. Wanna come. Wanna come right now!" he pleads. Everything is so new to him and he can't bear the thought of enduring this magnitude of pleasure without any form of release. 

"Aw," Zayn coos, somehow still managing to sound composed. "Ni, should we let him?" He accentuates his words with a particularly sharp shove of his hips. "You could jack him off and still use his pretty little arsehole until I make you come. Think he'd love it."

Instead of the panic that he should be feeling, Liam only feels a spark of curiosity. 

"Look," Zayn sneers, "look at him wanting you come so bad. God, Liam, you sound so delicious with those noises coming out your mouth." Liam hasn't even noticed that he's started to push his hips backwards to meet Niall's thrusts, all the while moaning pathetically.

"Please!" he begs, not entirely sure of what he wants.

He can hear hushed whispers above him but he can't make out the words over the sound of blood rushing. Next thing he knows, there are slightly callused fingers wrapped around his achingly hard dick. He murmurs a thanks and fucks into the perfect grip, releasing not long after. A few heartbeats after his orgasm, he feels a splash of wetness inside of him. That's, oh--that's definitely new.

Once the sex-haze has lifted from his mind, he can feel two pairs of eyes gazing at him steadily. He blushes, suddenly acutely aware of what's just happened.

"No need to be embarrassed, love," Niall soothes, moving in to cuddle him. "We all had fun and that's all that matters."

"No, it's just that . . ." Liam trails off, unable to tell them what he's got in his mind.

"Speak up, Li. You're all muffled by Nialler's shoulder." Zayn coaxed him.

"If we do this again, can I be the middle please?"

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I wrote this in 2013ish so the writing is a bit shit with my current standards from 'plot' to characterisaiton to prety much everything. You have been warned.


End file.
